


The Smell of A Pie

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: It all started with the smell of a pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lil something I wrote a while ago after I read a fic with similar ending.   
> Probably OOC.

It all started with the smell of a pie.

Keith found himself on a couch, having been woken up from his nap by the familiar smell of one of his favorite foods. He groggily sat up and made his way to the kitchen. There was a man, his back to Keith, humming a song Keith didn't recognize as he took the pie out from oven. He turned around to put it on the table and saw Keith standing there with a bedhead that made him look soft and adorable.

"Hey. I'm about to wake you up after this, actually," he said, a smile adorning his face.

Keith just made his way to the brunet. He slipped a hand on his waist, planting a kiss on the taller man's cheek.

"Uh huh, your pie did it for you, though," he said softly right at the other man's ear.

The black haired then pulled away and sat on the chair, eager to start eating the pie. Lance smiled at his boyfriend as he sat himself on the opposite side. They splited it in half and started to dug in their food. As usual, it tasted great. Keith always liked that about Lance. He baked delicious pies.

Lance was chattering away about his day at work and a phone call from his mum as Keith listened attentively.

"My mum said we should visit at christmas. We missed it last time so she wouldn't take no for answer," he looked at Keith then with that fond look he always had when he talked about his family.

"Sure. I'm looking forward to your mum's cooking already," Keith put on a smile, remembering the last time they went to visit and Lance's mum cooked so much – considering Lance's family was big, it was normal – and Keith's stomach was always full for the entirety of their stay.

The short haired brunet beamed at him, his blue eyes crinkled, "Okay, I'm gonna call her later to confirm it."

They talked some more, even after the dishes were taken care of.

Lance asked if he wanted to watch a movie before going to bed, he nodded and let his boyfriend picked one – Star Trek Beyond – as he settled back on the couch.

Keith was huddling next to Lance for warmth, Lance's arm draped around his shoulders. They were halfway into the movie when Keith started to feel sleepy. It was late and he had quite a long day, so it was to be expected. But there was something, an undefinable feeling that holding him back, as if telling him not to fall asleep. Keith shifted.

Lance's hand move to his head, running his fingers through smooth black hair. He murmured something that Keith didn't catch but was too tired to ask. He went at it for a while until Keith couldn't fight back the sleepiness and he finally, finally fell into the dream world.

...   
...  
...

It all started with the smell of a pie.

Keith jerked awake at the sound of the oven timer. He made his way into the kitchen, quickly taking the pie out and put it on the table.

He sighed before he took a spoonful. It tasted different. It felt different.

It wasn't the same. But that was the reality he had to live in.

A life without Lance.


End file.
